Forgiveness
by futureauthor13
Summary: Just a little epilogue for "Over the Top". It explains how Skips felt through all this, and how Rigby was able to forgive him so easily. Oneshot


**This is my second Regular Show story, this one taking a more serious approach than my last one. It's based off the episode "Over The Top" (speaking of which, read the story "Needed", it's really amazing and needs more attention). Anyway, enjoyed.**

His house was silent, peaceful. Yet his mind was not. As he took a deep breath, he could hear his old fur start to russle, and his old bones start to creak a little. Not enough to hurt, but enough to remind him that he was old.

But he would rather have every bone in his body ache constantly if it meant forgetting about what happened. It replayed in his mind, the memory crystal clear.

_The two placed their arms on the table, and started the match. Skips knew about Rigby's 'secret weapon', and he wasn't going to let the raccoon win again. He pulled Rigby's arm hard, and pulled off the Playco Armboy. Everyone gasped, but their surprised expressions didn't last long. After all, it was Rigby, he would probably cheat. But their surprised expressions returned when Skips said he wanted to continue the match. _

_Rigby hesitantly and timidly held out his arm. Without his mechanical arm, he didn't stand a chance. But Skips didn't care. The Yeti wanted to beat Rigby fair and square. He wanted to win. _

_Without thinking, Skips slammed Rigby's arm so hard that the table collapsed, and Rigby fell with it. Skips let go, and the raccoon hit the ground. His head hit first, and then his back. The raccoon laid motionless, and everyone was silent. Even the catchy music in the background seemed muted._

_"Oh my god," said Muscleman, being the first to speak._

_"Rigby?" said Mordecai, "Rigby, c'mon man wake up!" But Rigby didn't wake up. His face had a pained expression, but it didn't change at all. Benson got up to call an ambulance, while Mordecai and Pops pulled Rigby up onto the booth. His back was filled with pieces of broken glass and wood, and he was bleeding. _

_And Skips? He just stood there. He didn't feel happy, or victorious, or justified. He felt shocked. Guilty. Horrible. He felt like a monster._

_Mordecai and Benson rode in the ambulance while Pops drove everyone to the hospital. After half an hour in the waiting room, the doctor called everyone in. Muscleman and High Five Ghost stayed behind. As Skips skipped towards the OR, he heard High Five Ghost say something to his green friend._

_"He didn't make it."_

Skips sighed. He couldn't forgive himself for losing control like that. He would never forgive himself.

When Skips and Rigby came home from the hospital, everyone couldn't believe it. Pops and Mordecai hugged their friend, and heck even Benson was smiling. Desiding it was for the best, Skips left them alone and went back to his house. He didn't sleep a wink that night.

For the next week, Skips stayed distant from everyone. He still did his job, but he didn't talk to anyone. He just stayed to himself.

Today was his day off, so he decided to sit in his house and meditate, so he could at least try to get some peace of mind. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Skips.

The door opened, and a familiar brown raccoon walked in. "Hey Skips," said Rigby.

"Hey," said Skips, looking at the floor.

"Look, what's wrong with you dude," Rigby said, deciding to be blunt, "you've been totally distant from everyone all week. Benson's noticed, and so have me and Mordecai. So, what's up?"

Skips sighed. "How?"

"How what?"

"How could just forgive me so easily?" said Skips, "I _killed _you! And you acted like it was no big deal."

"Well, when you think about it, it isn't," said Rigby.

How could he even say that, Skips thought. For the yeti, it was a big deal. Thousands of years ago, Yetis were dominant creatures. They always had to win their battles, no matter the cost. Over the years, Skips repressed that instinct and became more human. But something about losing to Rigby in arm wrestling and then finding out it was all some stupid prank just made him lose it and act on his old instincts. He hoped it would never happen again.

"I mean, yeah I died," said Rigby, "but you brought me back. Heck, you arm wrestled the freakin' Grim Reaper just to bring me back. I don't know that many people who have the balls to do that, or would do it for me." Rigby then smiled at the yeti. "So yeah, I forgive you."

Skips smiled back at the raccoon. "Oh, and everyone else forgives you, so you can stop all this emo alone crap. If you need help being happy again, you can come with us to McHooligan's tonight."

Skips thought for a moment. "Yeah, okay."

"Awesome," said Rigby, "see ya later!" And with that, Rigby scampered off. Skips just shook his head. Rigby was blunt, could be an idiot at times, and wasn't exactly the easiest to be around (especially when he was being annoying), but he was Rigby. He was his friend, and Skips was glad to have him back.

As Skips went back into lotus position, he found metitating much easier. Because now he knew, with his friends with him, being so supportive and forgiving, he knew that he would never fall back on those primal instincts again.

He wasn't a monster. He was just Skips.


End file.
